Current strategies for solid phase analyte capture, analyte detection and analyte measurement exist using a single layer of capture molecules absorbed or covalently tethered to a surface for direct real-time sensing or are used in conjunction with secondary detection steps in an indirect detection modality are well known in the art. Both direct and indirect methods have demonstrated limitations in sensitivity, specificity, signal-to-noise ratio and/or cost.
There is need for analyte capture technology for solid phase surfaces or devices that can selectively capture analytes from a complex sample with little or no sample preparation and to position said selected analytes in a manner to maximize captured analyte measurement and/or detection in a manner that is compatible with most technologies.